Kingdom Hearts: A Rebirth Generation
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: It Has Been 3 Years After The Final Battle at NY and things have been back to normal.However Vantias Has Return and deadset on Finding The ancient Keyblade and Taken control of the War. And With Help. It's Up to Ventus, Kai, Crow, The Crystal Gems The Trio and Eraqus and The Others To Stop him Before He Takes Over the World. Sequel.
1. Chapter 1: A New Dawn

Chapter 1: A new dawn

 **We Do not own these Characters. P.S Moana is in this. I don't Own Her or her Movie That Belongs to Disney.**

 **Btw She and Crow know each other at the age of 14 They are 25.**

?: Hi, I'm Kazuma the son of Sora and Ventus Hikari. I'm ten years old now, and i would like to tell you of a story my papa told me when i was younger, 23 years ago an evil monster named Akumu ruled the lands and destroyed everything he could, He once had a wife and a son, but he didn't love either of them….The mother feared for her son and found a home where she knew he would be safe and unharmed by Akumu, It is where the son grew up his whole life and was loved by so many people around him, even more so when the Kingdom Keyblade appeared in his hands, Master Eraqus, his teacher and guardian was thrilled to have found out that the child was the chosen one. The key to love in our hearts. The child loved Master Eraqus along with his two students who loved him just as much, All four of them lived in happiness….until that fateful day….The master of Darkness took the chosen ones heart and he fell into a deep slumber...but what The Dark master didn't know was that the chosen one would awake once again.

….

Three years later Sora and Ventus were married and in their 20's now

Ventus woke up in his and Sora's bed sitting on the side of the bed, It was still night time, Sora woke to him moving, with Ven still being in a hurt state after ending Akumu's life made him worry at times

Ventus coughed and put his forehead into one of his hands:...

Sora: You Okay?!

Ventus: I'm fine babe (smiling softly) Just a dream, go back to sleep.

Sora: But What if you get hurt?

Ventus: I highly doubt i'd get hurt just by sitting on the bed Sora (chuckling

Sora: Ah Touche.

Ventus laid back down but winced when his left leg moved the wrong way, he breathed in slowly and carefully laid his leg back down again

Ventus had been getting check ups to make sure nothing was permanently damaged like his leg

Sora:*sigh*

Ventus: What's wrong? I know that sigh anywhere (smiling

Sora: Just worried about your leg.

Ventus kissed his forehead: i tore a muscle in my leg a bad one but as long as i can move, bend it, wiggle my toes (That made Sora laugh) My leg is alright, You worry too much (he softly ran his fingers thru Sora's spiky soft hair

Sora: I do not!...Much…

Ventus laughed at that: Sure Sora (smiling, before drifting off to sleep with Sora snuggled up close to him

The next morning, Ventus still laid asleep in his bed, all that fighting, battle and wars he fought over the years the energy he used for them finally caught up with him, Sora let him sleep cause he knew he needed it

Sora: GoodNight my prince.

A few hours later Ventus woke up and got ready for the day, after getting dressed and ate breakfast he went for a walk in the garden where kids saw him

Kid 1: Look It's Ventus

Kid 2: Hi Venny!

Ventus looked and smiled: Hey kids. (he walked to them) How are you today, happy i hope?

Kid 1: Now That your Here! *Smiling* Where are you going?

Ventus: Just going for a walk in the garden, want to join me?

Kids: Yay!

Ventus chuckled and ruffled their hair before they started walking in the garden

…

Meanwhile in the rebuilt NY, Emma and Tip who have turn 18 (They were 15) and Emma has adjusted well in this timeline she now wears glasses and Her and Tip are roommates in college

Emma: *Sigh* Exams sucks…

Tip laughed and kissed her cheek: I know but we have to do them.

Emma: But doesn't us saving the world count as a hero Insurance? (Laughing)

Tip: Yeah i guess (lays over Emma reading her book)

They heard the news and turn it up: the Battle of NY, with 356,000 People who lost their live. People are asking you to report of any alien activity.

?: Hello my name is Nicholas Justice, what these barbaic people have done to our world? We'll i'm here to say that they've overstay their welcome..

News done)

Tip: you dont know barbaic until you see there crazy asses.

Emma: These people are crazy, they saved then and now they want to deport them or something?...I Wonder how Jade and Ken are doing?

Jade who looks different more skinner still wears the beanie: Why don't you ask! (Laughing)

Ken who stay looks the same except his hair is longer: I know i'm a robot but I still love my hair.(Smiling)

Emma: Guys! (She hugged them): How are ya'll?!

Jade: Good. Altrough what with all the people asking me about where's Crow? They saw they want three of our Autographs.

Emma: Why three?

Jade: They said it's a BestFriend thing. By the way*To Tip* How's Oh?

Tip: he's good, still the same Oh we know and love (laughing)

Jade: *laughing* That's good...Hey did you hear about this Nicholas Justice guy?

They shook there heads no

Jade: The Guy on the news who told us that Savage are a barbic.

Tip: Oh him, yeah we heard.

Ken: I fear he's partner with someone Sinister…

Tip: If thats true then you know what that means (she got up grabbing her bag) Time to get the group back together!

Jade: Yes! I was getting bored anyway. I wonder How Hunter's Doing?

…

Hunter who no longer wears the hat now lives with Steven and the gems in Beach City.

He Also has a beard.

Hunter was however still Training in case of a new fight: I don't have time to go out Amye!

Amethyst: You train everyday! Take a break!

Hunter: Never! I need to get stronger! I know that Crow surpass me, and i know i can forgive him for what Happened...But i will surpass him.

Amethyst sighed and groaned: Fine.

Hunter: I Love you. (smiling)

…

Crow who is living in Polynesian with Moana, his They got married, and raised their daughter sereh.

Crow was sword fighting with Moana: You know i think your way of fighting is sexy.(Smiling)

Moana: and i think your's is hot (smiling

Crow Laughed before kissing her:...Thank you. For being there for me. For us*Pointing at their three year old girl*...I don't know if Taila would forgive me through..

Moana kissed back: I'm sure she would babe...and understand.

Crow: Yeah..*smiling*...*Ring* Hello?

….

Faye was six years old now and she lives with Terra and Aqua in the rebuilt castle: Mommy Daddy Wake up!

Terra who now had a beard: Faye it's 6 in the morning…

Aqua who had longer hair now: Go back to sleep honey…

Faye: But's Important..

Terra and Aqua sat up, Terra: Alright, Alright we're up what is it?

Faye: Phone call from uncle venny.

Terra got up and answered the phone: Ven it's been awhile! How you-

Ventus: We can catch up later, right now get over here!

Terra: Right, meet you there. (he hung up the call) Aqua we need to leave now, something's not right.

Aqua nodded and got up, both getting dressed, All three of them go to the council room

Ventus was waiting outside for the others to arrive:...(he closed his eyes feeling a cool breeze go by)

Jade: Well Lookie Here! *Smiling*

Ventus opened his eyes smiling: Jade.

Jade fist Bump him: Sup.

Ventus notice too Unfamiliar people. One was wielding swords and the other had paratrooper guns.

Jade: Oh these Are Savage. This is Oda and this is Cliffhanger.

Ventus nodded: Oda, Cliffhanger.

Oda Bowed: Jade has too me great things about you.

Cliffhanger: Meh.

Jade: Cliff's An Ass.

Cliffhanger: Heard that!

Kai: Ventus!(Smiling hugging him)

Ventus chuckled and hugged back with one arm: Hi mom.

Kai: *Laughed* it's been so long.

Emma: Ventus! (Huggin Ventus.)

Ventus hugged back: You've grown so much Emma, or i'm just growing old (joking and they walk inside

They Saw Steven and Hunter Connie Lapis( Who escape Fusion with Jasper and The Gems)

Hunter: Kid! *smiling a little*

Ventus: Hunter (he chuckling) How you been?

Hunter: Goo-

Steven: Ventus! *Eyes turn stars* It's been so Long! *hugging Him* This is Lapis!

Ventus: Oh Your getting stronger (he ruffled Steven's hair before looking at Lapis smiling) I've heard about you, Your very strong for holding back Jasper. It's an honor to meet you Lapis.

Lapis smiled: and i've heard so much about you as well it's an honor to meet you Ventus.

Ventus nods smiling and they walk to the the council room: Now your all wondering why i called you here.

Jade: Wait?!...I Hear something..(He Saw Two figures on the Crow one was wearing a gray coat with gadgets and stuff) Oh yeah...HELL YEAH! He's Back He's Alive!

Ken: TITAN IS HEREEE!  
Oda: At last there is hope after All.

Cliffhanger: Hahaha Yeah! Mr Leader of the free Galaxy Back! I know you make it i've never doubt it!

Oda Bowing: We've been Waiting.

Hunter: We got the gang back to together.

Crow got off his Crow and Moana too: Humans have ask us to play by their rules. Well The rules have just change.

Ventus: Yes, they have but that hasn't stopped us has it. (His voice was calm and brave as it could be

Oda: Sensei With your faith unkown, Hunter has held command of the savage Despite his complete and total lack of anything resembling war Discipline, He's like a child.

Hunter Angry: This Child is about to kick your ass!

Oda: He Brings us shame.

Hunter try to punch Oda but Oda push him

Ken: Cage Fight!

Oda got his sword: Smartass.

Jade: This again.

Oda Step on hunters chest and put a sword to his neck but didn't slice it: I am a lone Sage who's through these Puppy dogs eyes act it's benath you.

Cliffhanger: Yes! I've been waiting for them all to dispatch each other so i can take charge with no trouble at all! *pulling at his Gun* Just me Reporting to me!

Ventus took out the God Keyblade and had it at Oda's face: Don't test me. I'll put an end to you right now... .

Crow: Ventus That's Enough He may Be a little arrogant be he means Well. Him in Hunter don't see Eye to Eye. They have a rivalry, and this isn't the first time this happens. And in their defense This group has been fallen Apart…

Ventus held back the blade: I'm not gonna allow another Akumu to rise. (he walked down the hall with his eyes closed

Oda Bow to Hunter: I am sorry Hunter san

Hunter smiled: Your forgiven.

Kuzama ran past them: Dad! Dad!

Ventus stopped and looked back: Kuzama you should be in school, what are you doing home early.

Kuzama: Papa came and got me.

Ventus: Sora! (Sora froze where he was) What'd you do now. I'll be right back (he walked away with Kuzama

Sora: What? *phew*

…..

Crow: So there's been no sign's of any others

Hunter: Na Na.

Ken: Nope.

Oda: We are all that's left.

Cliffhanger: They are picking us off one by one.

Jade: Were the pathetic dirty fivesome..and you*crow* Make Six..

Ken:..Yeah….

Steven: They seem sad.(He told the Gems)

Garnet:...

Pearl: That's why were here Steven, to help in any way we can.

Steven: Yeah! Right Connie?

Connie: Yeah! (smiling)

They suddenly all of them saw videos of what happen to most savage

Jade: It was Raid. But look at this

 **Brody getting shot: I'm a good guy! I'm A Friend!**

Hunter: Oh..That was Brody.

Steven: They're killing him..

Hunter took off his hat in respect: savages….

Pearl turned him away from the video: Don't look Steven…

Crow: *Sigh* rebels...I have sworn to never kill Humans…

Hunter: Big mistake…

Crow: But when i find out who's behind this...He's going to die.

Hunter: Hoo-ah!

Ventus: Easier said than done. Keep in mind, we have a long journey ahead of us, along with challenges we'll have to face, Together. Going alone is foolish (he walked to him) Life learned lessons can go long ways Crow. (placed a hand on his shoulder

Crow: Your right...But I'm not doing this Alone(He smiled a little)

….

Nicholas Justice was on a helicoper going to a Large Ship.

He saw four Mecancrys There then He saw Vain who looks very frightening.

Vain: I warn you Mr Justice of earth..An Alliance is a contract, and Contract's..Like Humans….Expire.

Justice: On this planet we have a saying. The Enemy of mine enemy is my friend.

Vain: I also have a saying. I Don't. Care.

Justice merely rolled his eyes: So What happen in California? Thought you had em?

Vain: Three direct hits mortal wound, then your men allowed him to escape. You Promise me Human intelligence Or is there such a thing?

Justice: You know you still never told me… Why do you him( Titan) How are you working for?

Vain: Every galaxy i have travel, all you species are the same. You all think you're the Center of the Universe. *He looks up in the Sky* You have no idea.(Before walking back to his ship.)

….

Robin: Wally, Your at it again (laughing) You've been trying to run thru walls for hours.

Wally: Hey! I'm Excited I Need my Bruce Jr!

Robin couldn't help but laugh more: He'll be here, Just wait.

Wally: But I want to see him now!

Robin kissed him: Wally calm down, he will be here.

Wally: Fine.*Pout*

Robin smiled softly: Come on bloody nose (he grabbed Wallys hand and go to clean off his nose before he got blood everywhere

Wally: My Nose.

Robin: Told you not to it again (cackles)

Wally: Sexy Laugh*Laughing*

Robin made his voice go a little deep, it made Wally get chills going up his arms every time he did it: Oh really? (looking back at him smirking

Wally:(I am so turn on right now.~)

Robin rolled his eyes smiling and handed him a rag with ice in it: Keep it on there, Don't do that again. I know you get happy at times, but right now isn't time for your happy Hour (laughing

Wally: You Love me Babe. (smiling)

Robin: Always will (smiling

Wally: Yeah.(Smiling

Suddenly they saw Kai and the Gang

Kai: Robin!

Robin: Mom! (smiling) Guys! man its been so long!

Kai: *was smiling*

Crow: Hey do you too Happen to know a bounty Hunter name Vain?

Robin thought back a bit: I think i might why?

Crow: Because he's the bastard in Co responsible for almost bringing my Planet in extinction.(He said angrily and nobody has seen him angry before it starting to scare them.)

Robin got behind Wally a bit:...

Ken: Virgil, relax..

Crow calm down: Sorry…

Wally: You're good.*smiling*

Meanwhile

Jade was busy trying to find Justice till he saw Justice and Krei?..But the Kicker...he saw Akiva...and he's tore apart for parts….: Guys….

He showed them cameria: Their Melting Akiva.

Crow backslap the Computer: THEY SLAUGHTERED AKIVA! I'M GONNA TEAR THEM APART!

Hunter Oda and Cliff were already Pissed off and Ken just looked in shock and despair.

Hunter was his robot companion:...Let's go…

They nodded and left

….

Meanwhile at Krei, the Big hero 6 were there totally Unaware of what he's been doing.

Krei: Thank you for being here Hiro and You too six's.

Hiro: Anytime.

Suddenly they saw Someone( Hunter) crashing to the Window And Oda ran and transform into a Hawk.

Then Cliff came shooting up high, then Jade and Crow Crash in going down to the Lap.

Crow: Get Out! All of You!

Jade: Science Fair's Over Assholes!

Crow: Destroy the Lab!

They kept shooting at the equiment

Krei and Big hero 6 came in: Hey Stop That's Company Property!

Crow: Their not your Property!..They were my friends.

Jade: You Help Justice Kill them them exhange from their High Advanced Tech!

Krei: Go ahead...show us your true colors.

Jade: Just give me the world. I'll spluttered Him.

Krei: This is all the spoils of war. What we do here is Science, You can't Stop us for making you our Pawn!

Crow was getting angry so he Kick a machine near Krei making him flince in fear: WE'RE NOT YOUR PAWNS!  
Crow: The World will no what your doing here!

Krei: The world will approve, i have Big Hero 6 on my side. We don't need you anymore.

Jade: That was cruel..

Crow:...Rebel's….We're done..

They walk out of the lab.

Hiro: Come on guys (he ran out pushing Baymax along with the Six team following) I help my family before i help you (Crow and Jade heard him and he meant that

Crow:...Thank you.(He mean't it but he didn't smile)

Hiro nodded and smiled: Krei was a bitch and plus thank you for destroy the lab

Crow: Hmm...I have a feeling he has another lab, he's rich.(Smiling a little)

Hiro: True (he hops onto Baymax's shoulders

Crow: Yeah in the Mean-*BOOM* They saw a misssle that miss them.

It was by a robot that looks like shi, He Flew at Crow then he punch him in the face then crow proceed to Punch him and the Stomach, and he summon his sword: You Have No soul! *Then he stab him in the stomach, but to no damage.

?: That is why i have no Fear! * He grab his head* You Die!

Faye was suddenly there and threw a Rock at the Down robot: Take that!

Then Suddenly A Bullet was shot in Crow's Shoulder. The he look behind and saw who it is.

Jade:oh no….

It Was Vain..and His Giant ass Ship….

Hunter: vain….

Vain transform his face into a gun and shot Crow in the chest throwing him back where Faye is.

Vain walked Slowly toward them with the Ship behind him.

Jade: Guys! ( he try to ran to Them but Hunter pulled him)

Hunter: No He'll Kill you!

Faye: Virgil wake up…

Crow: I can't….get out of here….

Vain: I feel sorry for you Lee. Your allegiance to these Human, a trouble with loyalty to a cause is that the cause...will always Betray you.

Vain said in pain: Who sent you here?..

Vain: Where do you think you came from? Pfft. You think you were born? Huh. No You will Made. and Your Creators want you back. We all work for someone.

( He walk to his Miniship and went inside and got the steel ropes capturing Crow and Faye.)

Hunter: No…

Jade: She's in there!

They were too late.

Crow: Jade, Warn the Rest!

Faye: Jade! Tell Mama and Papa, I luv Them!

Jade:...

…..

Kai: He Did What?!  
Hunter: Vain Took Titan and Pain..

Everyone fell quiet not knowing what to say

Jade: look i hid a Cam and their to find out where their are

 **The Ship started landing.**

Jade: And I bet Vain would never harm a Kid.

 **Hunter Pointed to Faye: Take That Human to the Trash!**

Jade:...Oh shit…

Ventus: Wanna say anything else Jinx?

Jade: Shut up.

 **They started listening again.**

 **Vain: Remember the ship Lee? Built for you nights you great crusaders to explore the universe? Well i** **commandeered It… It's My Personal Prison Now.**

 **They saw Faye in going through the Trash she got out of it the moment she can she saw….Killer Robots!**

 **Faye: Eeee! (She use a sword she found to stab one then she ran to a middle part of the ship): Uncle Crow!**

…

 **They saw Crow on the Ground.**

 **Vain: Welcome back to the Knight's Room Lee.**

 **Crow: You have disgraced it…(Then he saw...Red eyes?)**

 **Vain: Join you fellow Rebel Fugitive Scum! It's for the rarest of specimen the Worst of the worst! It's taken centuries, but i collected all the Knights But You. * He use his claw to drag Crow by feet and into to his Cell room ignoring his cries of pain): The Creators want someone to clean their boots.**

 **Crow: I am...slave….to know one….**

 **Vain: Spieces mixing with species...It upset the cosmic Balance the creators they don't like it. They built you to do what you were told.( He let go of His head and walk out of his cell room.**

…

Meanwhile the Gang (Sans some) Were seeing the ship but it isn't taking off yet.

Jade: Let's go!

Hunter: It's a bad idea...But I'm all about Bad Ideas!

Hunter told Cliff: Let's go!

Cliff: Well let's rock.

…..

Vain: Engage dark matter drives full power.

..

Hunter: Alright Few Things Ven. avoid Vain he's scary as shit, and His Ship has booby traps!

Cliff said blunty: Beware of his bone-grinders, brain-blinders, flesh-stealers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic slugs, black hole trapdoors, and, of course, radiation.

Oda Told Ven: We must be quick we have the element of surpise, let's try to use violence as our last resort.

Then A Squid thing's came out of the cell bars then Oda Sliced them: I'll Kill you! I'll Kill you!

Cliff: Ew Hate those things.

Oda: It's not alive anymore.

Cliff: Welp We look they're not here let's go!

Ventus: We're not leaving them. (he stood in front of Cliff blocking his path

Cliff took away his guns: I'm unclear (He roughly Tap Ventus chest) What's in it for me?

Ken: What's in it for you?!  
Hunter put a gun to his face.

Cliff: Wow easy let's use words…

Hunter: What's in it for you, is i don't kill you. We're getting Crow back and the Girl Copy?

Cliff just gave up: okay okay, very persuasive, Textbook Asshole.. Well then, We'll have to sabotage something

Oda: Better hurry because Dark matter drives are preparing to take off.

Cliff: Oh Wonderful..

Oda: I gives us...7 Minutes…

Hunter: Ventus your team go for the left! Gems Right! We'll find the third corner.

Oda: Let's move.

Cliff: Let's stop this nightmare ship.

Everyone took there places and got to work

Oda: Better Hurry Cliffhanger, Or we are going to space.

Cliff: Found it! (Smiling) Hello Mama..

Suddenly the anchors on the ship started pulling on the building.

Vain: Who Fired the Anchors?! *Rumble* Who's on my Ship! We have a loose Prisoner! *He summon his Wolves* Destroy or find them!

…..

Jade, Steven and Connie and Ventus weren't having any Luck.

Steven:...*Blushing* Soooo Connie….Can i ask you something?

Connie: Shoot. (smiling

Steven: D-DO you Like someone?.

Jade:(HA He doesn't know!)

Connie: Yes i do actually (blushing)

Jade smiled before talking to Ventus: Hey how's your Leg?

Ventus breathed out when they stopped: It's getting better in time, as long as i don't put to much pressure or move it the wrong way it'll heal and i wont need this cane anymore.

Jade: Yea-...Back up.

They saw two Of Vain's Crew with guns but they didn't see them..

Jade: I wonder how Terra and Aqua are doing?

Ventus: I'm sure there alright...right now we got bigger things to worry about..

Jade: Yeah.(He accidently Press a button reveal to open weapons) Oh Weapons!...I'll Take this (alien gun and Sword)

Suddenly their being shot at by Vain's Crew.

Jade: Were not going out without Fight!

Ventus: You said it! (he summoned the God blade, he throws everyone on the team the orbs from the blade) Use this when you need to, It'll restore any injure or energy.

Everyone: Okay.

Steven summon his Shield: You Ready Connie?

Connie nodded bravely: Always ready Steven (smiling

Jade Shoot one of them in the head, while Ventus Use his Godblade.

Then Steven and Connie team up He Lift her up with his Shield and threw her toward the Crew slicing one.

Jade: We done!...I am so gonna patent this Shi(He said looking at his Gun)

They Saw Terra and Aqua.

They looked like they were fighting

Terra said something and Aqua walked off angry and Terra walked off the other way

Ventus sighed: There they go again. (he got up) Terra! Aqua!

Terra and Aqua: What!

Ventus: Don't what me! Get your asses over here!

Terra and Aqua sighed walking back

Ventus: What happened this time.

Terra: We if just protected Faye this wouldn't have happened.

Aqua: Humph.

Terra: What are you "humph" about? Your acting like you dont love her!

Aqua: I love our daughter for your info hot head!

Terra: Hot head!? Now look here (They started going back arguing

Ventus looked like he was about to snap and annoyed, He smacked them both on the back of the neck

Terra and Aqua held the back of there necks: OW!

Ventus: See! Now you know what it feels like! But anyway stop the fighting, We got bigger problems instead of listening to you cat fight!

Terra and Aqua:...

Ventus: Now behave or i will send you back, Don't think i won't now lets go. (He walked ahead with Jade and Steven

Faye: Mommy Daddy!

They Saw Faye running toward them.

Terra and Aqua: Faye! (They ran to her and both hugged her

Faye: Hugs Are nice!

Jade: Yeah uh Hug later Escape now!

…

The gems and Hunter, Cliff and Oda Found a door.

Hunter: Eyes open!

Oda: I almost..Got It!( They unlock it)

Hunter: Alright Let's go!

Cliff: Whoa…

Hunter to Oda: This is got to be the Super Max.

Oda: Lot of cages.

Hunter: Creepy guys in here.

Cliff: I really don't want to know what's in the big cage.

Hunter: Huh look at this.

Cliff: Hunt, don't do it.

Hunter ignored him a look at the Little thing: Ah you don't look very dangerous.

It was a hideous spider

Hunter: Whoa, that is fugly..  
It spit green go at his face.

Hunter: I'm it's Melting! It's Burns! It's Acid! Bleagh Nuts, Just some chizzled!

Cliff: I hope that's not contagious.

Hunter: I got to hurt you know, you're just too disturbing to live.(Point his gun) Take That! Bitch!(He shot it) Oh! You're Dead.

Crow: Hunt!

Hunter: He's Alive!

Cliff: Hold on boss where coming.

Hunter: Crow Sound Off!

Crow: In Here Quick! The arms of this Ship detach we can break free! It's a separate Ship Hurry!

Hunter:Where's The Cockpit, Right or left?!

Crow: Right!

Oda broke him free with his Swords: Sensei.

Hunter: Alright On it Boss!

….

Jade: Hey I know of a way to get out here!

Terra: Where is it!?

Jade pointed to them it was the dangerous anchors to hold between the buildings.

Jade: I hate Heights…

Ventus: Relax, You'll be fine

Jade sigh.

They went to the long line.

Jade: *sigh* *sigh* Hey Look Everyone is pancking!

Everyone on the ground is pancking in not wanting another invasion.

Justice: This Ship is my Asset Tell the Military to stand Down.

Jade: Oh God A plane! I'm Going back to Ship*He try to go back But then*

Their were Vain's Wolves coming toward the Line

Ventus blocked Jade from the wolves

Jade: oh Thank you God! (He use his Alien gun to Shoot one Till he realize their cutting the ropes) Oh No!

Then Suddenly Ken came Blasting one of them with their Guns, Then the lines cut off sending everyone falling until Ken somehow Stop them using his Hands

Jade: You Are the Best Ken! Your Are The Best!

Ken: Damn Right! Don't ever forget.

Cliff in a miniship: Jade Ken! Enemy ships are coming! Get on! Get on!

They all got in.

Cliff: I'm punching it.

They took off. However. Ventus saw Three Ships coming toward them

Ventus: You guys go ahead! (he summoned Ryuu flying next to them, walked on Ryuu's wing and sat on his back and flies off taking out a ship

Jade: Good Move Ven!

Cliff: This one's for you AHoles! (He press a button with summon Missile Crashing sending them to the other Ships, Then he saw other Ships: Good luck!

Jade: Where are you going?!

Cliff had his Goggle: To lay some hate. ( He backflip and He Shot the Two Ships over and Over again then he started laughing and glee).

Jade: alright Terra Ven Take out the other Ships!

Terra and Ventus: On It! (They both charged out attacks including Ryuu and blasted the ships taking them out

Jade: Yeah! (He shot one Then suddenly they were shot)

Ken:..Uh oh...Hold on to Faye!

Aqua held into Faye tight

They Crash to a Street Near Cass Cafe with the Six and Cass their.

Ken: That Was insane….

Jade: Yeah….(He saw the 6) Hey Hiro, Ethel(Gogo)

Hiro: well thats a welcome…(laughing and they go to them

Gogo: What happened.

Jade: Wel-

They saw a guy which was his Car: You Better Have insurance?!

Jade look at the guy in anger: Insurance? It's Fucking Spaceship. (He Grab his Shirt) You go get insurance at a fricking spaceship god luck with that Buddy! This your car?( He use the door to open the cap of the soda bottle to drink it) Ken Hand me my Sword.

Ken: Here ya Go.

The Man ran in terror.

Jade: That Work

Ken: Yep.

They Suddenly saw the Ship taking it's leave:

Vain: Prepare for interstellar Launch!

….

Hunter: Almost ready, Ready guys?! Gems?!

Everyone: Ready!

Crow: Hurry he's Launching!

Hunter: Yeah I know!

Crow: Vain Will be in deep space before he realizes i'm Gone!

Hunter: I'm a Sucky Pilot Let's give it a wo-Hell Yeah!

They Detach the Ship with Vain's Ship gone to Deep Space.

….

Justice walked up a man in armor.

Justice: Alright those Scum's gone, Give me what i promise.

Vantas: What did i promise you?

Justice: You Promise me to Be the King of the Universe if i get rid of those Alien scum.

Vantas showed him they were still alive: Oh really now.

Justice couldn't believe: What How?! I Thought Vain would ha-

Vantas: I thought i told you to get rid of them. NOT Vain. (he pulled by the shirt

Justice: Why Would i get my hands solely on such Trash?! I Can ask Vain to get them Back beside he has a personal vendetta against not just Titan but Hunter.

Vantas: You work for me and do as i say, Now get going before Your life ends (he pushed him ahead and walked off

Justice was scared shitless but stayed calm he phoned someone: Get Me krei.

…..

They Gang saw A Ship crash landed near the train tracks

and What Cliff said shock them all expect the Crow Crew.

Cliff: Let's Give Jade and Ken the good news we got a ship now, We're leaving.

Ken: *Sigh*

Ventus: Ken, Jade, what was that about.

Jade: We're Leaving..

Terra: Why!?

Crow clearly anger about what humans did to his species: You humans...after all we have done….you don't know what you have brought upon yourselves..

Kai: So your gonna Leave? After Everything?!  
Crow: You Don't Know anything about us! Or Vain…

Ventus stopped Crow by holding him back with the cane: It is their choice. To stay….or abandoned their family, to leave the love, the happiness they have here.

Jade: Ventus. Within these Last Three years Human's Destroy their saviors, because their afraid of us

Ken: They killed My only lover…

Crow: We did so much for you humans…..(Changing the subject) *sigh* Fine… We have to stop Vain..He'll be back..

Kai: Why does he want you?

Crow: Don't let that Creators Bullshit get to you, His mentor was Lockdown. He's just a Wannabe Follower….And Hunter's Brother.

Kai: What?!

Everyone was just as shocked as Kai was by this

Hunter: Yeah...He's my older brother….He was kind, a cool older brother...Until Xehanort got to him...But I'm going to convice him to come back...to who he is…

Crow: If Not?

Hunter:...He will…

Crow:...You don't seem sure...He's done things hunter do pull a Hiccup.

Hunter: I'm Not pulling a Hiccup!

Jade: Y-You are.

Hunter: No I'm Not! I can change his mi-

Ken: You Are doing a Hiccup!

Hunter: Grr!

…

Crew: S-Sir..

Vain:...What?

Crew: It would appear that Our Target, Lee Titan has disappeared. With the Help of Hunter..

Vain:...Friedrich?

Crew: Y-Yes….Frie-

He couldn't Finish Because He saw his Boss Shooting up the room in a fit of rage and respond by using his sword to Slice in bed:...Continue….

…

Crow saw Moana and Sereh Playing together as Mom and Daughter so he walk to him

Crow: Hey. You when i said i was leaving I wasn't going to leave you and ser-

Moana and Sereh looked back at them

Crow: Are you Mad? Sereh?

Sereh: Hmph!

Crow rolled his eyes and gave her favorite candy apple

Sereh: Yay! Your Forgiven daddy! *Hug his leg)

Crow Hugged her and look at her: You're my candy apple pumpkin.(smiling)

Serah smiled back: I know.

Crow look at Moana: You still mad?

Moana just looked away from him

Crow: What do you want me to do to say that I'm sorry? And what do you want me to say?! Humanity Driving my Brethren to Extinction! Losing Taila! Never knowing who my Parents Are!

Moana: Okay. (she looked at him, she forgave him

Crow:...How can you forgive me so quickly….I thought you would leave…

Moana: Because i know what you've been thru (smiling and got up, she kissed him

Crow Kissed her back: So what do i do now?

Moana: Do what you have to do (smiling softly

…..

Amethyst Saw Hunter looking upset in the sky.

Amethyst: Hun? You okay? (she walked to him

Hunter:...*sigh*...I have to convince Vain that theres good in him...I need too.

Amethyst look at him bout to say that he's done things.

Amethyst: Hunter all the things he's- (She was cut off

Hunter: I know that...But I feel there's still some good...Regret….Redemption...If you guys help me see the light...then I can..

Amethyst:...Fine…(smiling

Hunter Smiled then they almost kissed until Oda informed them.

Oda told him : Me and Ken have intercepted Communications Krei is heading to His factory in Japan, With his New toy.

Crow:...With in that manmade Prototype i fought, I sense the presence...Of Shi…

Kai: The Demonzu That Co Started the NY War?!

Ken: And my sources tell me that "They" are after The Ancient Keyblade…

Tip: We better find it before "they" do.

Ken: Then let's get on the Ship.

They All got on the Ship seeing the Cops Looking.

 **P.S Vain Is Based on Lockdown since Hunter turned Good :3 and This is primally Based on Age Of Extinction which i got the Characters Oda and Cliff from Drift and Crosshairs Respective**


	2. Chapter Extra: Christmas Special!

Chapter Extra: Christmas Special!

Happy Hoildays We do not own these Characters Disney or Dreamworks Expect OC's

 **P.S: Offscreen or implied** **Content.**

Everyone was at a Christmas Party on the Ship.

Emma: I'm Glad College Is on break.

Tip: You could say that again.

Emma: Through it was nice of Your mom to let us stay on the Holidays(smiling)

Tip: Your part of the family and my wife Emma (smiling

Emma Smiled before seeing A misletoe: Oh Look.*She Kissed her before i just went full blown Makeout:mmm~

Tip: Mm~

Jade: Getting comfy?

Roxas grabbed his collar: Getting a nose bleed, leave'em be. (he drags Jade off

Jade Unfazed: I feel Like My Life has a Bad luck Charm.

Roxas: Yes it has.

Emma Stop the Makeout: Wait where's Crow and Ventus.

Jade: Oh They went to Volunteer at The Soup Kitchen, and Hand out gifts at their Local Orphanage.

Tip:Awww~

Jade: Me and Ken would have gone but he said he's alright...Sometimes I wonder...Are We expendable?

Ken:...I like to Know that?...

Hours later With Crow and Ventus, A snow storm was blowing, a strong one

Ventus was trying to keep up with Crow but due to his leg it was getting hard: Ah..(he fell into his hands and knees

Crow: Here.(He Helped him) Those Kids need us.

Ventus: Thanks and i know, i'm not gonna let a snowstorm like this stop us.

Crow smiled a little: We're Here.

They went inside the Orphanage/Soup Kitchen.

Kids: *Gasp* Crow And Venny!

Crow: Hey Kids!

Ventus laughed: Hey little ones!

Fred: Are You Here to tell us a Christmas Story?!

Ventus: Crow you start cooking and i'll tell the kids a story kay?

Crow Smiled: Got ya.*He walk to the Soup's Kitchen.

Angel: Tell us a story! (they sat in a circle around Ventus making him smile

Ventus sat on a rocking chair gently rocking back and forth: Let's see...what stories do i have to tell…

Meanwhile Crow was cooking Dinner then Suddenly he jump back and Saw was Tooth.

Crow: Hey Tooth.

Tooth: Crow! Please we need your help, It's an emergency!

Crow: What is It?!

Tooth: It's North, he went out on his normal rounds and then something

happened, we lost his signal on the globe, it vanished!

Crow:...WHAT?!

Tooth: If we dont find him Christmas is over!

Crow: Damn….

….

Crow told Ventus about what happened.

Ventus: WHAT!? Oh this is so not good, not good at all…

Crow slap him: Get ahold of yourself! Ok I have a Plan. You Need to Stay with The Guardians and the Children, You still need recovery.. I Need to get the Other's and help us find North.

Ventus turned his hand the over way popping it: Don't slap me got it. (his eyes turned black

Crow: That doesn't work anymore.*Laughing a little* But we'll be back.

…

Emma: North Is WHAT?!(Her Sworn Grandad Gone?) No…..

Jack: God i hope he's alright..wherever he is..

?(Kring) Oh I think he's okay.

They Saw a tall elf with a bag of arrows and a Bow.

Crow: Who are you?

Kring: I am Kring Santa's helper...Or was...Bring it in Boys!

They Saw a Big muscle Man, two twin elvles and a robot killing machine toy.

Ex Santa: We are All Former Santa Helpers

Twin 1: We are all Banished.

Twin 2: Hope Forsaking.

Jade: But why were you too Banish in the First Place?

Ex Santa Mall: I was once a Mall Santa.

Kai: So what Happen?

Jack: If they were banished, it's probably for a good reason. North told me about you guys and i'm not gonna take a chance, he wants everything to run smoothly and normal not out of order. I Know he wouldn't want that.

Ex Santa: But You didn't Hear our reasons! A Young child ask me to take him to the moon.

Ken: Awww~

Ex Santa: And There's no Air.

Ken:Ahhh.

Twin: We were once Elves working in santa's workshop until a robot we made production went on a murderous Rampage.

Robot: Falalalala~Lalala~DIE!

Jack: Yeah No. (he picked up an elf with his cane) Not gonna happen, I'm only gonna say this once, By My DAD's rules, Everything is gonna stay the way he wants it unless HE changes it. (he was serious and the elves knew not to mess with him

Kring: Okay Okay…*He Use His Arrow To Shoot Emma in the Arm* Bullseye!*Before Laughing*

Jack froze all of them in a huge block of Ice, Even the robot, None of them could get out at all: Don't touch my sister. (he walked off to Emma) Let me see…

Emma: I'm Fine..really…

Jack: No your not, Let me see. (he looked at her arm) This is gonna hurt a little bit okay?

Emma: I'm Fine Really. Right Babe? (She Look at Tip)

Tip: You have an arrow in your arm Emma. (she walked to her

Emma: *Sigh* Still feel Fine, I've train with Pearl and You train with Garnet so i doubt the gem's feel pain.

Then the lecture from Talky Pearl(Amethyst Said it XD)

Jack pulled the arrow out

Emma: Ow! Shit!

Jack: Told you it was gonna hurt (he bopped Emma on the head with his cane) No cussing.

Emma: I'm Eighteen!

Jack: and i'm 10,000 years old, I'm still young, To North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny but that's not the point,

Emma: *sigh* I think you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion, I could have slice him instead of Icing him..Hmm Slice Ice….I get it.

Jack: Fine. I'ma let you do what you want, not gonna bother you (he flies off to look for North

Emma Sighed.

Tip: He'll be okay (she kissed her cheek

Emma: I hope..

Tip and Emma go inside

Emma: Was I being bitchy…

Tip: No why?

Emma: Because i push him away from my wound…..I'm horrible…

Tip: Emma, its alright. Don't worry (smiling

Emma frown to a little smile:...Yeah...So what now?

Tip smirked and picked her up bridal style

Emma: W-whatcha Doin Babe?

Tip: Oh nothing, Just this (She kissed her

Emma kissed her back with passion~: I knew there was a reason why i married you.

Tip: As to you (she smiled and they go inside

….

Meanwhile Jack was trying to find North.

Jack: NORTH! (he stopped and listened for him

North:...Ja..ck…

Jack: North? North! (he flew down to him and started moving snow off him) Are you okay!?

North: I'm Fine…

Jack helped him up: What happened?

North:...D-Dark elf..

Jack growled: That guy again!

Dark Elf: Oh Jack...It's you.*Cackling Then he Kicked Jack to the Wall*

Jack froze him and then got in front of North ready to fight:...

Dark Elf: Your started to annoy me.

He Cast Fire burning Jack's arm.

Jack put up an ice barrier with his other arm guarding North and himself, he hissed in pain when his arm fired up (ha XD get it)

(XD) Dark Elf put more heat in the fire breaking the barrier: Your .

Jack just smiled: There's no such thing as weak...just not strong enough (his eyes glowed blue and used the snow around him making a huge and strong barrier where Dark Elf couldn't break thru

Dark Elf: You Brat!

Jack kept the barrier up and sat next to North with his head rested against the cane he was holding, with every hit the Dark Elf took at the barrier he seemed to wince, But kept up the barrier

Dark Elf: Your Weak! I'll kill the Guardians! Christmas!...And the Gir!l(Emma

Jack: DON'T TOUCH HER! (The barrier casted spikes and stabbed Dark Elf in the side badly

Dark Elf: ARGH!

Jack fell onto his hands and knees, North remembered he can't release that much power at once, but Jack still kept up the barrier with the ice spikes

North: Jack! If you keep using your powers You'll Die!

Jack: No! I'm not gonna let you die! Your like a father to me!

North was frozen in tracks.

Jack: You looked after me and now its my turn! (he made ice spikes bigger impaling Dark Elf more

Dark Elf: F-uck….You….*Dead*

Jack collapsed onto his side with the Ice barrier melting away, from using the much energy made him to hot

North: JACK!

Jack was sweating and his eyes were closed tight in pain

North: No...No….

?(Crow): Need any help?

He saw it was Crow and Ventus

North: Crow.. And this is Ventus?  
Crow: Yep.

North: Nice to met ya. By the way your on the Nice List.

Ventus: Cool (smiling and went to Jack) He's burning up...thats not good for a winter spirit…(he got Jack onto his back (Haha that rhythms XP)

Jack opened his eyes some and looked towards North

North: You're going to be okay… Your going to be okay…

Jack closed his eyes and they went back to the castle, Emma saw them

Emma was worried to see her bro like this: JACK?!(She ran to him) Are you okay?!

Jack smiled weakly: I'm fine….(Emma knew that was a lie

Emma: Your Lying. Your a terrible liar.

Jack: So are you…

Tip: It's true, You are.

Emma Blushed: No i ain't!

Tip: Yes you are! (laughing

Ventus: Now isn't the time for fighting! (They ran inside and he gently laid Jack on his bed) Emma go get a rag and water but make sure the water is icy cold.

Emma: On It! *Teleport*

Ken look a crow:...You taught her that didn't you?

Crow: Yep.

Ventus: That figures (smirking

Crow smiled: Anyways Tip, have you been training on with Garnet because if you have Show me?

Tip: I don't know, think you can handle it?

Crow: I fought a God….and Train with his assistant who can reserve time and is stronger than all of us! I Think I can handle it (Smiling)

Tip: Okay (smirking and they go outside

Crow: Alright show me what you got.

Tip flips and does a handstand then a split

Crow: Impressive. So what else?

Tip: Do it.

Crow: Kay.(He Did the flip and the headstand then the Split.) I got to admit your getting Stronger.

Tip did something he couldn't do and flipped from the split and stands on his shoulder putting more pressure into Crow's split which wasn't good for guys

Crow:...Ow…

Tip couldn't help but laugh

Crow: Not...Funny…

Tip laughed: Your voice is so high! You sound like a chipmunk!

Crow: *Chipmunks* NO I DON"T!

Tip laughed more: HAHAHAHA! (she still on his shoulder

Crow: My Nuts*Chipmunk*

Tip flipped off him only putting more pressure again

Crow:...WHY?! What did i ever do to deserve this?!

Tip fell onto the ground laughing until she couldn't breath: *SNORT* HAHAHAHAHA! (she held her sides) I asked you if you could handle it! HAHAHAHAHA!

Crow Got up but still hurt: Okay fine…*smiling* Piggy.

Those words made her stop laughing.

Tip got up and kicked Crow in the knee

Crow: Ah!...Ok. (He just gets calm all of sudden

Tip: That mood change tho (Laughing)

Crow: Yep….Payback!(He Trip her and tickled her)

Tip started laughing

Crow: Ah Even someone training with Garnet can be ticklish( Tickling her hard

Tip kicked Crow in the same spot: Ah even one training with Garnet gets nut shot! (She started laughing more

Crow Opera:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tip ran inside laughing with Crow limping after her, She ran behind Emma: Help me Emma! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emma Laughing: Well you did call me a liar soooo...Nope.

Tip: Please! You can do whatever you want and i won't stop you i swear!

Emma perk up: Anyyythinggggg? Ok How about(Whispering in her ears making her blush)

Tip blushing: um...Okay...that works

Emma's smirk: Good.. Crow Stop.

Crow: Kay.*Blew A raspberry at Tip*

Tip stuck out her tongue

Emma: Now Emma..About that promise?(Smirking rather...Out of character XD)

Tip blushed red: Right…(They walk off

Crow:Hmmm..Moana!

Moana: Yeah!?

Crow picked her up bridal style: Come on.

Moana blushed:...

….

Meanwhile Emma and tip

Emma: Well..

Tip: That was….Fun…

Emma: Mhm..*Smiling and cuddling*

Tip done the same  
Emma: *Yawn* I'm tired. (Before she drifted off, she then remembered Jack

Emma:...JACK! (Got out of bed….With PJ'S!)

Jack was asleep with North sitting in a chair next to his bed

Emma whispered: Jack?...

Emma ran to him and hugged him sobbing: I'm Sorry...I'm sorry...

Jack: what are you sorry for...? (He hugged back with one arm

Emma still sobbed: I was being Bitch..I pushed you away…

Emma: That It's fine That I'm in College...I'm really glad I time traveled big bro...I got two Best Buds( Jade & Ken) A Girl (Tip) And my Bro back.( **smiling** hugging him)

Jack: fine...just don't do it when I'm around...or North will put you on his bad list..

Emma laughed: Yeah.

Jack smiled and noticed North: Hi North... You okay? (He sat up some

North:...The Children how i'm i going to deliver those presents if- Emma: We'll help!

Jack chucked and sat on the edge of the bed: Yeah, remember your not in this alone (he was about to get up from the bed.

North look at them then smiled: Thank you jack, Emma. Crow: I'll Help as Well! (They Saw Emma and Tip came in)

Ventus: who says we can't all help! (He called from outside and North looked to find Alex, Steven and everyone else

North was shock then turn thankfully: Thank you.. And Steven you are on the Nice List along with your friend Connie. Steven eyes turn stars: Really?! Jade: What about us! **Ken nodded** North Look at the list and saw:...Mmm... Nice! Jade  & Ken: Yeah! Yeah Boy!

Ventus chuckled and they go out delivering presents, Jack smiled as he saw the kids smile and laugh, but then his face turned pale or paler

Emma: Big Bro what's wrong?

Jack: I'm fine...North...(North didn't hear him until) DAD!

North: Huh?! What?!

North looked back and saw how Jack looked, he looked like he was about to get a sick

North: Jack Go back to bed you can't make this trip.

Jack: I'm fine, I just need some fresh air, cool air at that.

Emma: Jack!...Please…

Jack: Emma. I'll be alright...if I'm not by the time we leave then I'll stay deal?

Emma:*Sigh*...Fine..

Later at night Jack was good enough to go, he was helping put the presents up into the huge giant bag on North's sleigh.

Crow to Ventus: We Ready to go?

Ventus: Yeah, everything's a go! (Smiling

Emma Holding tip's waist: Alright...Let's Go!

Tip laughed and held onto her, Jack sat beside North and nodded, Ventus got on to: Let's do this!

Emma: Alright what's are first stop?!

Jack: Jamie's! (He was flying the sleigh this time and was much better at it then the first time he flew it

Emma: Wait up!( She went down

Jack: Yep (he went thru the window and lightly shook Jamie) Jamie

Jamie woke up: Jack..?

Jack nodded: Merry Christmas (he handed him a gift smiling and Jamie hugged him

Emma: Aww~ (He noticed Emma.)

Jamie: Who's that?

Jack: that's my sister (smiling

Jamie: No way!

Jack chuckled: Annoying but lovable (looking back at her smirking

Emma: Hey! **Then turn back to Jamie** Hello Little one.(Smiling)

Jamie: Hi (smiling and jumps onto Jacks back

Jack smiled and let him ride on his back

Emma smiled: So what other House?

Jack: now we hit other kids houses that's how it works! And it's fun! (He put Jamie to bed and waited for him to fall asleep, they left and hit every house in the world, after words everyone started to fall asleep, Ventus

yawned and rubbed his eyes:...

Crow: *Yawn* Sleepy Much?...

Crow: **Yawn** Yeah will you can shut the front...do...or... **Snoring** Nyeh...*snore*Nyeh…

Ventus smiled sleepily, Kai felt something on her shoulder and saw Ven with his head rested on her shoulder asleep

Kai Smiled: Sleep tight my little Angel...

Ken noticed that the gems were still awake until he realized: Oh Right..You guys don't need to sleep.

Garnet: Nope.

Ken:But you guys still need your rest ya know?

Amethyst was asleep snuggled up to Hunter

Hunter was in enjoying in his sleep: Mmm Honey..(XD)

North felt something on his shoulder when he looked it was Jack sound asleep

North: Good night my boy*Then he went to sleep*( Pearl was sleeping with Steven Ken looked at Garnet who seems to be looking in the skies afraid to ask her can i sleep with her)

Garnet: Yes, if you would like Ken.

Ken:R-Really? **The Little Robot stuttered**

 **Garnet nodded and let Ken snuggle next to her**

Ken:...Thank you...mama..

Garnet looked down at him to find him already asleep:...welcome...son. (She gently ran a hand thru his hair

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS….OR Two Hours of it Left Lol! But Hey The Last part with Ken and Garnet will Play in a later Chapter and more on This(KH) Ken.**

 **Also I'm Planning on Making a Crow Series Non-Canon to the CGI Shared Universe But the same Universe as This. It will Start off Funny and sweet but as time goes by It will Be Dark.**

 **Merry Christmas! :3 P.S Yes! The Misfits Minions Are based on TFS One on Christimas Tree of Might! I luv that Tfs Movie...Expect Haiya Dragon. I do not Own DBZ or Anything Team Four Star, Funimation Fuji Tv or Akira Toriyama Related!**


End file.
